


Waiting in the Wings

by moeblobmegane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background TsukiHina - Freeform, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, background kiyoyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: Suddenly,illogically, he has to live with the fact that he has an unfortunate crush on the single most emotionally constipated person in their team. His first year self, the one who was safe in his knowledge that Yachi was the cutest person on earth, weeps inside him.(Or in which Yamaguchi grows up, finds his dream, and falls in love; not necessarily in that order)





	Waiting in the Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarnstormingGorilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnstormingGorilla/gifts).



> For tsubomoose!!! Thank you as always for your support and for patiently waiting for this! This got super long because I have no self-control, but I hope you like it? Apparently, I can't write short things when it comes to pining. They have to suffer more.
> 
> Thank you to andramion for the beta and for teaching me how to use prepositions, because I didn't learn anything in school tbh. Thank you for naya for the cheerleading and the emotional support when I was crying about how much I wanted to hit Kageyama.
> 
> The prompts were "getting together, mutual pining, post-canon, obliviousness". I hope this fits!

High school opens up doors he never considered before, and brings out skills in him he never even knew existed.

Tadashi finds out that he likes volleyball, even loves it enough to continue playing after graduation. He finds out that he has a lot of pride, and that this is not a bad thing. He finds out that he can be comfortable in his own skin, that he can look in a mirror and see something good in his reflection. He finds out that sometimes, first impressions don’t always last.

He finds out that he has a knack for taking care of people.

 

It starts during their first year, when Kageyama’s nose bleeds after being hit by a ball. Tadashi readily pushes him towards the infirmary and helps him stop the bleeding. He listens attentively to the nurse and asks questions when she sends them off back to the gym. He reminds Kageyama to stay on the bench and rest. When Kageyama grumbles but stays seated, Tadashi nods in satisfaction.

Multiple other incidents happen after that. Volleyball is not a contact sport but the team is filled with rowdy boys who hit and kick each other at any given time; not to mention how Hinata’s serve is both unpredictable and unnecessarily strong.

Tadashi ends up instinctively going for the first-aid kit since it’s _right there_ beside him. He gets used to doling out band-aids like candy and wrapping ankles or sprained fingers. The nurse ends up remembering his name and giving him tips on handling his out-of-control teammates.

It’s a consequence of being on the bench, of being a spare part in a team with limited number of starters.

Even after Shimada teaches him about serving though, even after he could say “I pinch serve” with pride, he still continues doing this extra task.

In the language of those games he and Tsukki play: rather than becoming a new character altogether, he becomes a double-class. He acquires a weapon, but does not put down his healing spells.

He likes it, he thinks. He likes watching the team and knowing that he can help them in more ways than on the court. He is not a genius like Kageyama, or a straightforward stamina-monster like Hinata, but he has this set of skills he’s honed through the years.

He is proud of what he does.

☆☆☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆☆☆

Kageyama is a weird person.

Tadashi knows this from the moment they meet, but he does not understand exactly how weird until he’s been in the same team for a year. His initial impression of Kageyama is way off base, and yet also true in a lot of sense.

Kageyama is a genius, and a terrifying and angry person.

He is also a bad student, and a passionate yet socially awkward person.

Tadashi spends his first year tending to his minor injuries while giving him a wide berth. He approaches any time Kageyama needs him but he never goes too close. He thinks, ‘Kageyama feels like bad news, even more than Hinata is’. He wants to support all his teammates, but it always feel like there’s a wall in between Kageyama and the rest of them.

 

But on their second year, after a heartbreaking practice match loss to Seijou that reminds them of how many holes their team has now that the third years have graduated, Kageyama practices too hard with Hinata and ends up sick for a day.

That’s when everything changes.

 

“What… are you doing here?” Kageyama asks, narrowing his eyes at Tadashi.

In reply, he raises the plastic bag filled with oranges and his satchel filled with assignments for the day.

Kageyama looks around, seemingly even more confused that he came alone.

“Should I have brought Tsukki?” he asks, smiling. He heard Tsukki’s ‘ _I didn’t know idiots could get sick_ ’ earlier and decided not to tell him about this trip. If Kageyama is recuperating, someone like Tsukki would make him exert effort in arguing rather than focus his attention on more important things like resting and eating properly.

“ _No_ ,” Kageyama answers vehemently.

Tadashi clears his throat and motions for the door. “May I come in?”

Kageyama’s eyes widen as if this did not even register as an option for him. “Oh, yeah,” he says, stepping back and opening the door wider. “Sorry.”

At least he learns fast. “I texted you but you didn’t reply so I only have oranges and the assignments for tomorrow,” Tadashi explains as he walks inside.

The doorway is dark, only lit by the light from outside, and there is only one pair of shoes on the floor. The hallway leads to a living room to the side and a dining and kitchen area on the other. There is a staircase that leads to the second floor where Tadashi guesses Kageyama’s room would be. The house feels bare and dark with barely any lights on in the house and not much decorations on the walls. It feels lonely.

“I wasn’t checking my phone,” Kageyama says, moving towards the kitchen without looking at Tadashi. “Thank you,” he adds as an afterthought.

Tadashi follows after and puts the oranges down on the table. Now that he’s here, he doesn’t know _why_ he even bothered. His palms are sweaty and the silence in the room is suffocating. He has never been good with Kageyama, after all.

“You shouldn’t do that, you know,” he says, speaking up into the silence without thinking about his words. As soon as it comes out of his mouth, though, he realizes he wants to continue this train of thought. It’s only the two of them here. He can be honest without fear of Tsukki adding oil to the fire or Hinata looking at him with those confused eyes.

“What?” Kageyama asks, looking up from where he is pouring them both a glass of water.

“I know you were annoyed that we lost,” he starts.

Kageyama tries to interject, “It wasn’t--”

“I _know_ you were annoyed that we lost,” he repeats. “But we’re second years now. There are first years looking at us, at _you specifically_. They’ll think it’s cool to practice until you collapse.”

“What?” Kageyama looks confused. “It’s _not_.”

Tadashi narrows his eyes. “Then why did you do it?”

“I was…” Kageyama frowns, then sighs. “I was annoyed,” he concedes.

“Don’t do that again.”

Kageyama watches him for a few seconds, intensely focused as if he’s trying to think up a play. “Are you always like this when Tsukishima’s not around?”

Tadashi blinks. “What?”

“Bossy,” Kageyama says, like that’s a thing you can _call someone_ and not offend them. Maybe that is not an issue with him. Maybe it doesn’t register as an offensive thing to say. His mind is a mystery to Tadashi, as always.

“I’m not being bossy,” Tadashi argues. “I’m _concerned_.”

“Why?” Kageyama asks.

“Because you’re _important_ to the team,” Tadashi answers. “And if you start a trend of practicing too hard until you collapse, my job becomes more difficult.” The word comes out before he can stop it. He hopes Kageyama doesn’t catch it.

But Kageyama raises an eyebrow and asks, “Your job?”

“My…” _Duty, role, part in this team._ He can’t say any of that so he settles for: “I meant, if the setter is sick, then how can we play volleyball, huh?”

Kageyama considers this. “Right,” he agrees with a nod. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Tadashi groans. “Are you sure you’re already fine? You can rest up. There’s no point in going back just because of what I said.” Why are geniuses so difficult?

“I’m not going back because of what you said,” Kageyama says. His expression shouts ‘ _why would I even do that?’_. “I’m fine now.”

“Whatever,” Tadashi sighs. There’s no use being offended or arguing. “Remind the first years that what you did was bad, okay? They listen to you.”

“You’re being bossy again,” Kageyama states, matter of fact. Then, without pause, he adds, “I’ll do that.”

Tadashi feels tired already, just from this whole conversation. He opens his bag and rummages through the notebooks, taking out the materials that their teachers gave him. The sooner he finishes his task, the sooner he can escape this awkward situation.

Kageyama brings the glasses of water to the table and takes two of the oranges. He goes to the kitchen to peel them and when he comes back, he places a plate of peeled oranges in between them. It’s a surprisingly hospitable gesture. He settles on a seat and waits.

“Here are the things the teachers asked me to give you,” Tadashi explains, passing over the notebook. “If you’re fine enough to go to school tomorrow, then you can finish your homework.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Kageyama grumbles. He leafs through the notebook and glares at it.

Despite everything he has decided moments earlier, Tadashi cannot help but ask, “Do you want to do it together?”

Kageyama looks up at him with wide eyes. He looks so innocent, sometimes. It’s a little funny, and a _lot_ charming. “Yeah,” he says. “If you like.”

Tadashi sits down across from him and takes out his own notebook. “Okay.”

 

An invisible barrier breaks in that moment.

The next day, Kageyama sternly tells the first years that he and Hinata are in the wrong, and that they should always pace themselves during practice. After that, he offers to help Tadashi practice his spikes, almost like a thank you.

It does not stop the minor injuries, of course. They still practice hard and fast, and skinned knees and sore muscles are par for the course of being a sports team. Tadashi keeps on doing his job, and nothing much changes, but he does keep a close eye on Kageyama.

 

He keeps watching Kageyama, taking note of how hard he practices but how controlled his training is. He keeps watching Kageyama and gives him wrapping for his hands whenever he needs it. He keeps watching Kageyama to the point where he knows when he’s pushing himself to the limit. Kageyama never goes over the line, of course, because he _does_ learn fast and he listens to Tadashi for some reason.

Even so, Tadashi keeps on watching Kageyama—worrying about his training and those little bruises he earns—and _something_ changes.

 

He has always been aware of this vague knowledge that Kageyama is attractive. He knows this as fact, like how Yachi is cute and Tsukki is objectively handsome.

Watching him during practice turns this vague knowledge into persistent thought. Turns it into _daydreams_. Turns it into _oh shit he’s hot_.

Kageyama is a terrifying person on the court, but he is also determined and passionate and has a form to die for. Tadashi used to acknowledge that at the back of his mind, but the thought gets shoved to the forefront unexpectedly.

Suddenly, _illogically_ , he has to live with the fact that he has an unfortunate crush on the single most emotionally constipated person in their team. His first year self, the one who was safe in his knowledge that Yachi was the cutest person on earth, weeps inside him.

☆☆☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆☆☆

It would have been easier if Kageyama stayed the same, if he stayed as socially unaware as he was. But Kageyama _tries his hardest_ , especially when he is eager to do something, especially when he thinks it’s helpful for volleyball.

During one particularly tiring day when the freshmen gets scared of Kageyama, and Tsukki tries to goad him into being more angry, Tadashi makes the mistake of telling him: “Before you do anything, think: ‘what would Suga-senpai do?’. That might help.”

He means it as a joke but Kageyama freezes and the fight melts out of him. He looks at Tadashi with wide, awed eyes, and says, “Yeah.”

Of course, he still hits Tsukki, because Suga-senpai _would_ hit Tsukki if he was being disruptive. And he still scares the freshmen with his strained smile. But he does exert effort, and Tadashi appreciates that.

He even appreciates it enough to help out.

 

“You know,” Tadashi says, sidling to Kageyama’s side on the bench while the Middle Blockers tried out some formations, “I read in a magazine that if you practice smiling in the mirror every morning, eventually your muscles will get used to it and it’ll look more natural.”

Kageyama side-eyes him suspiciously but does not reply.

“I’m gonna try to do it,” he adds, leaning closer like he’s imparting a secret. “Maybe if I have a more natural smile, the freshmen will like me more.”

“Your smile is fine,” Kageyama declares, turning his full attention on him. “They like you.”

Yeah, okay. Dancing around the subject never works on straightforward types. Tadashi should have realized this already. “Uh, thanks?”

Kageyama shrugs. “Maybe I should try it,” he muses. “I’ll show that Tsukishima.”

Tadashi mentally fist pumps, smiling widely as he nods in agreement. “Yeah! I’m sure you can do it, Kageyama-kun.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama says, and he has this _smile_ —this tiny quirk of his lips and this carefree look on his face—that takes Tadashi’s breath away. It’s _utterly embarrassing_ how small that change in expression is, and how big its effect is nonetheless.

Tadashi is not sure he’ll survive a full-on smile from him.

 

Kageyama approaches him after practice one day, standing so close that Tadashi can feel the heat radiating off his sweaty arms.

“You’re good with them,” Kageyama says, motioning to the departing first years with a nod.

“Am I?” Tadashi asks, blinking. He acts the same with them as he does with everyone else. They do not idolize him the same way they idolize Kageyama or Shouyou or Tsukki, but they respect him as someone older. They have a normal relationship.

Kageyama nods. “Can you…” He narrows his eyes at the first years, then looks at Tadashi with the same intense expression. It is terrifying, but somehow also wildly attractive. Tadashi’s perception has been poisoned by watching too many volleyball practices. “Can you teach me?”

The intense and angry expression is distracting, so it takes Tadashi a whole five seconds to register what Kageyama said. “What?”

“Can you teach me?” Kageyama looks ready to bolt, or maybe fight Tadashi? It’s a toss-up.

“Teach you… what?” Tadashi asks in confusion.

“How to do that.”

“Do _what_?” He feels like they’re talking in different languages.

“Be good with them.” Kageyama definitely looks ready to walk out of this conversation. He looks like he wants to spike a ball right at Tadashi’s face for prolonging his pain.

“Oh,” he says, nodding. “Okay.” It’s a simple request with an easy answer.

Kageyama’s brows furrow as if this is not the response he is expecting. “Okay?”

Tadashi nods. “Help me with my spikes, and I’ll help you with them.”

“Oh,” Kageyama says, expression clearing. This makes sense to him. Tadashi wanting something in return for his help is easier to understand than _I want to spend more time with you and this is a perfect excuse_. “Deal,” he says then offers his hand formally.

They shake on it.

☆☆☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆☆☆

The deal is struck, and they do exactly as they promised. Tadashi gets better with his spikes, and Kageyama slowly understands what makes the others tick. Tadashi gives him subtle signals when he’s being scary to the freshmen, and Kageyama points out the weaknesses in his form. Tadashi pokes at his forehead when his expression looks scary, and Kageyama puts a hand on his back to straighten his posture. Tadashi continues patching Kageyama’s small bruises up, and Kageyama lets him in on the secret to an optimal healthy training schedule.

Together, they improve. They develop. They grow up.

 

“I vote for Kageyama.”

“ _What_?!” Shouyou and Tsukki both look bewildered, and maybe even betrayed.

“I think he’ll make a great captain,” Tadashi says. He wishes it’s just his stupid crush making him say this, but he has actual reasons. As soon as Ennoshita asked them, his mind came up with a list of pros and cons, and this is the answer he arrived at.

“I think _you’ll_ make a great captain,” Kageyama retorts, frowning deeply. “You work best with them.”

“You work best with _everyone_ ,” Tadashi shoots back. “You’re our best tactician and you’ve gone a long way with them. You should do it.” He doesn’t say _You’re always on the court with them_ but it is heavily implied.

“They’re afraid of me,” Kageyama argues.

“They haven’t been afraid of you since our first training camp and everyone knows it,” Tadashi says. “They _respect_ you. That’s important.”

Tsukki hums, eyeing Tadashi contemplatively. “I guess they do respect him more than they respect Shou.”

“Hey!” Shouyou exclaims, swatting him on the arm. “I can be captain if I want to!”

“But you don’t,” Tadashi says. “Because you’re the ace and you’re too focused on that.”

Shouyou freezes, and then slowly nods. “Oh, yeah. That’s true.”

“You’re acting like a captain _right now_ ,” Kageyama says. “You’re perfect.”

“Thank you.” Tadashi tries to stop himself from blushing though he knows it’s a losing battle. “But I stand by my vote. You’ve spent so much time trying to understand all of us to perfect your toss. You’ll make a great captain.”

After some more discussion, and a lot of bickering, Kageyama gets chosen to be captain, and Tadashi becomes his vice. It’s the perfect position for him. He’s always been good at being support after all.

 

Time passes.

They go through training camps, midterms, finals, tournaments, nationals. They study. They play volleyball. They win, they lose. Onwards and onwards, moments pass them by.

It feels slow, like every game is a year long and every exam lasts forever, but it also feels too fast, like it was just yesterday when they stood in this gym as first years.

Before they know it, they are standing in front of the school, saying their last goodbyes to Karasuno.

“I guess…” Shouyou stares back at the gym, squinting as if he wants to see every little detail on its dusty windows. “I guess this is it, huh?”

Tsukki rolls his eyes. “You’re going to my college,” he says flatly.

Shouyou gasps, shaking his head fervently. “ _You’re_ going to _my_ college,” he argues.

“Neither of you owns the school,” Tadashi says, raising both hands to appease them. “Are you really going to fight on our last day together?”

“Yeah, let’s—” Hitoka sniffles. “Let’s end on a high note.”

“Stop being dramatic,” Tsukki tells them. “Aren’t you both rooming with the king over there?”

Tadashi wills his embarrassment away. It’s a skill by now. “Yeah, because mine and Hitoka-chan’s universities are close to Kageyama’s.”

“And _my_ university is a train-ride away from yours,” Tsukki says. “There. No more goodbyes.”

“But you’d be _together_ ,” Hitoka says, voice wobbly. “You’ll be so wrapped up in each other and forget us!”

Shouyou rushes forward and hugs Hitoka, patting her on the back. “I will _never_! I’ll get so sick of Kei that I’ll end up visiting you even more!”

“We haven’t even gotten out of the school and you’re already cheating on me,” Tsukki says in a monotone. “I can’t believe it.”

Shouyou doesn’t let go of Hitoka, instead sticking out his tongue at his boyfriend.

“I’m happy to be rid of you two,” Kageyama announces, watching them with a grimace.

“Don’t lie,” Tadashi chides. “You’ll miss them, won’t you?”

Kageyama turns to Tadashi with a disgusted expression. “No, I won’t.”

“You ungrateful captain--!” Shouyou lets go of Hitoka so he could launch himself at Kageyama.

“Are you going to stop your boyfriend from committing murder?” Tadashi asks Tsukki teasingly.

In response, Tsukki bumps their sides together and says, “Are you going to stop yours?”

Tadashi _does_ end up blushing then, though luckily the other three are too busy to notice. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he mutters.

“And whose fault is that?” Tsukki asks, an undercurrent of concern hidden behind his playful tone.

He doesn’t want to do this here.

Instead of saying anything of substance, he answers, as blandly as he could, “Your mom.”

Tsukki laughs. “Really? We just graduated high school and you’ll use _that_?”

“Shut up,” Tadashi says.

With an indulgent smile, Tsukki puts his arm around Tadashi’s shoulder, drawing him closer into a half-hug. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Tsukki.”

☆☆☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆☆☆

University life is a huge change from attending high school. The school grounds are bigger and more complex, with more clubs than he can count. The students wear all kinds of clothes, and the lack of uniforms throws Tadashi off-balance. He may have found more self-confidence in high school, but that does not mean he thinks he’s _fashionable_. Choosing clothes is a hassle, and he isn’t sure what the rules are.

The classes vary from one to the other too, in ways that he cannot put into words. Some professors are nice from the get-go, while the others try to scare the students into submission the moment they step in front of the classroom. His whole first day experience is disconcerting.

Volleyball, at least, is the same as always.

He did not get into university through a scholarship the way Kageyama and Shouyou did, so he comes in on the first day the same way every other applicant does. Some of the older students recognize him, or at least Karasuno’s name, from winning the Nationals, so they welcome him with open arms and warm up to him quickly.

Practice feels stabilizing. The routine of setting up nets and fetching balls is one that he is familiar with, and he relishes on it after a day filled with surprises.

He finds himself glancing at the bench often, though, thinking about his trusty first-aid kit and the hundreds of tips the nurse ended up giving him.

He likes this place. He likes this new team.

He misses Karasuno with his entire heart.

 

“I’m home,” he calls out as soon as he walks into their apartment.

There is no reply. Hitoka is still out with her new friends—the ones she met during orientation and the ones for which she left Tadashi alone to the Volleyball Team. Kageyama, as far as Tadashi knows, should be home.

“Kageyama…?”

Something sizzles in the kitchen, and there is clattering like Kageyama is putting down things. “Hey,” he calls out, walking out of the kitchen. He is wearing a pink Hello Kitty apron Hitoka brought from home. Beneath it is a simple black shirt that accents his well-shaped biceps, and loose black shorts. “Hi.”

“I’m home,” he repeats, because his brain is still processing the sight.

A shadow of a smile appears on Kageyama’s face. “Welcome home,” he answers, slowly like he’s savoring each syllable. He looks amused for some reason.

“You’re cooking?” Tadashi decides to focus on the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen. The scent fills the room with a homey vibe and settles something inside him even further. After the day he has had, this feels comforting.

Kageyama nods. “I’ve already met the other members and they cancelled practice so they could do a proper orientation with the new applicants,” he explains. “I figured I’ll cook something for dinner before we go out.”

Tadashi blinks. “Go out?”

“Running,” Kageyama says. “We chose this place because of the good jogging path, right?”

They chose this place because it’s close to their schools and is affordable enough if the three of them share, but that’s not the issue right now.

He wants to say “It’s just the first day of class, you know?” or “I practiced with my team today so I already did some laps”, but a bigger part of him is excited at the idea. The four of them used to jog around Karasuno with Hitoka keeping pace on her bike after practice. It was good for their stamina and muscle building.

“Yeah, sure.” Tadashi nods and walks towards the kitchen. “We’ll rest an hour after eating, though.”

Kageyama grimaces. “An hour?”

“An hour,” Tadashi insists. “There’s time and the paths are well-lit in this area so we’re safe. It’s better to rest properly after meals.”

“...Fine,” Kageyama grumbles.

“Do you need any help?” Tadashi looks around, but the rice is already cooked and the curry is simmering on the stove. “I’ll get the plates.”

Kageyama shakes his head. “No, it’s fine,” he says, waving a hand dismissively. “I’ll take care of this so sit down.”

Tadashi turns to him suspiciously. “Do you… need something from me?”

“No.” Kageyama frowns. “I’m being a good roommate.”

Watching him with narrowed eyes, Tadashi starts to smile. “Did you, perhaps, ask Suga-senpai about this?” He imagines the look on Suga-senpai’s face when he receives that type of call. It’s an amusing thought.

“I asked Oikawa-san,” Kageyama mutters.

Tadashi bursts out laughing. “What?!”

“He passed by our university to check up on Iwaizumi-san and I ended up… asking him…” Kageyama is not the type to blush. Instead he looks away as he pinches his face in embarrassment.

“He probably said something like—” Tadashi raises his tone in an imitation of Oikawa’s: “‘Shut up, why don’t you cook them dinner or something’.” He grins. “Right?”

Kageyama’s eyes widen and he steps closer. “How did you know?”

Tadashi laughs some more. The idea of Kageyama approaching Oikawa to ask him about something not volleyball-related is funny enough, but the look of shock on Kageyama’s face is even funnier. For someone that scares so many people with his expressions, Kageyama makes the cutest ones, too.

“Stop laughing,” Kageyama says a few moments later. “It’s not that funny.”

“You don’t have to do anything special,” Tadashi says, reaching forward to pat him on the shoulder. “I’ve seen your room, remember? You’re not messy at all. That’s enough to be a good roommate.”

“I’ve never--” Kageyama starts to say, but he cuts himself off with a sigh. “Yeah, okay,” he says. “But nutrition is important for an athlete so cooking our food is a good idea, anyway.”

Tadashi nods. “Right! Especially for someone like you who’s aiming for the top! I’ll help with buying ingredients, too.”

Kageyama smiles and nods. “Thanks.” He goes to the kitchen to fetch them plates, so Tadashi runs back to their room, flinging his bag to the top bunk bed and collapsing right there beside the closed door.

If Kageyama smiles at him every day like that, with those warm eyes and that refreshed calmness to his expression…

All at once, Tadashi understands how much trouble he’s in.

 

The fact is that Tadashi took the chance that was presented, and did not think further than that. He knows this is a bad way of doing things and yet he still did it. He still smiled and agreed enthusiastically when Hitoka proposed renting an apartment together with Kageyama. He still went with Kageyama to check on places, and helped move that bunk bed into their new home.

He does not regret it, not really. He likes their small apartment with its cozy kitchen and second-hand couch. He likes the ease with which he can go to and from his university. He likes the jogging path around their building and the park at the end of it.

He likes the artistic posters Hitoka taped to the wall to give the living room some decoration. He likes the framed commemorative photo of the five of them outside of Karasuno. He likes the dishes Kageyama cooks for dinner. He likes seeing Kageyama lounge around the living room while he plans his training. He likes saying “I’m home” and hearing a “Welcome home” in return. He likes talking about his day and hearing about theirs.

He likes the small smile Kageyama gives him every night after their run.

He likes Kageyama more and more each day.

 

Of course, there are still times when he gets annoyed with Kageyama. Liking the guy does not erase his deplorable social skills and his tendency to speak his mind without thought. Tadashi has a crush, but he’s not a saint.

“Have you been practicing at all?” Kageyama asks, throwing the volleyball at him.

Tadashi receives it with ease, then catches it from the air before it could reach Kageyama. “What do you mean by that?” He goes on the defensive immediately, affronted.

“It feels like you haven’t changed at all,” Kageyama says. “Skill-wise, you’re the same.”

“It’s only been a month,” Tadashi says. “I’m settling in. I’m not a genius like you or Shou.”

Kageyama purses his lips and stares him down. “I’ve never heard anyone call Hinata a genius.”

“Then you’re not listening at all,” Tadashi gripes. “Shouyou’s good enough to get into a school with _that_ Ushijima, right? He’s a great player.”

“No, I know he’s a great player.” Kageyama says. “It’s never been about being a genius.”

Tadashi understands his point. Shouyou works hard and it is his drive rather than anything else that makes him the super ace that he is. His strength comes from relentless training. Tadashi has always admired him for that.

“Fine,” Tadashi says. “That’s not my point anyway.”

Kageyama does not speak and simply looks at the volleyball meaningfully. He crouches down and waits quietly, as if he is saying he’s done with this conversation.

Tadashi isn’t done, though. His hackles has been raised and he wants to see this conversation through. He is not one to argue much like Tsukki, but he does have pride. Lots of it. “My point is that it takes some time for normal people like me to improve, especially since being at uni is so different. The team’s new, too. Everyone’s adjusting.”

“You’re not normal,” Kageyama says.

“What?”

“You’re not… normal,” Kageyama repeats, trying to find an explanation for his words but being unable to find one. “You’re not.”

“I’m not sure what to feel about that,” Tadashi says.

Silence reigns for a few minutes with Kageyama staring at the volleyball as if he is willing it to come to him, while Tadashi stares at Kageyama in puzzlement. The wind shakes the leaves above them and a car passes nearby. The park remains quiet.

Eventually, Kageyama relaxes his posture and sighs. “The level is different here,” he says. “If you don’t practice enough, you won’t survive.”

Tadashi is already a starter for his no-name volleyball team, while Kageyama, as far as he has heard, is still on the bench because his nationally-ranked volleyball club already has a setter who will graduate this year. He wonders if this is projection. Is Psych 101 applicable for people as confusing as Kageyama?

“I’m fine,” Tadashi replies curtly. “Worry about yourself.”

Kageyama frowns. “Are you angry?”

“Let’s continue practicing,” Tadashi says, ignoring the question. “Isn’t that what you want?”

Kageyama observes his expression with narrowed eyes, but he sighs and says, “...Yeah, okay.”

 

The next afternoon, Hitoka and Tadashi are watching a movie on her laptop in the living room when the door opens to reveal a grumpy-looking Kageyama. Grumpi _er_ than normal, at least. In his hands are two plastic bags clearly labelled McDonalds.

“Welcome home…?” The two greets, confusion clear in their tone.

They eat fast food outside when they don’t have much choice but they have never seen Kageyama choose fast food over cooking in their apartment. Is he tired? Is this rebellion? Tadashi finds himself walking over and taking one of the plastic bags, fretting internally.

“I’m home,” Kageyama replies, and that seems to relax the uneasy tension in him. He nods to himself and walks over to the couch, placing the plastic bag on the table. “I bought us dinner.”

Tadashi follows after him while rummaging through the bag in his hand. It had nuggets and fries. The package is not hot anymore, and the fries are almost soggy the way Tadashi likes.

Hitoka starts helping take the food out, too, commenting about Kageyama’s choices. “Oh! Is this mine?” she asks, placing a Big Mac at her side. “Thank you, Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama nods. He gives them their respective drinks and takes a plain burger for himself. “Is that enough?” he asks, turning to look at Tadashi.

“Hm?” Tadashi picks a single fry and nibbles on it, staring down at his meal. “Oh! Yeah, of course. Thanks.”

“I could probably make those crispy,” Hitoka comments, gesturing to his fries. “My friend taught me how to do that using the stove.”

“No, no, this is perfect,” Tadashi says, pulling his fries closer to him. Kageyama stares at him with a weird level of intensity, distracting him for a moment. He adds, “I’ve always liked it this way.”

Hitoka scrutinizes him for a few seconds then she smiles indulgently. “If you say so.”

Kageyama sighs in what seems to be relief.

Once all the food are out of the bag, they cram themselves into their ratty couch, place the laptop down on the table, and watch the movie together while eating their dinner. Hitoka sits in between them, which is a huge blessing, because Tadashi cannot stop stupidly thinking about those fries.

 

“Was that your way of saying sorry?”

Tadashi closes the door behind him, looking towards Kageyama who was sitting on the bottom bunk with a sports magazine in hand.

“Do I have something I need to be sorry for?” Kageyama asks, expression turning sharp and assessing.

“Nothing,” Tadashi answers, frowning. “I guess not.”

Kageyama looks down at the magazine, then he closes it and puts it aside. He pats the space on his left. “I’m sorry,” he says, quiet.

Tadashi sits beside him, leaning his back on the wall and staring at the band poster in front of them. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for, right?”

“You’re the one who told me to say sorry even if I didn’t do anything bad,” Kageyama points out.

It’s one of the rules Tadashi gave him, back when they were in their second year. ‘ _If you upset someone, it doesn’t matter whether or not you did something wrong,’_ he remembers saying, ‘ _you say sorry_. _Upset players make sloppy mistakes, right? You can hash it out after you’ve both calmed down._ ’

“That doesn’t apply to me,” Tadashi argues. “And I wasn’t upset.”

“You weren’t?”

Tadashi could feel Kageyama’s gaze but he refuses to look. “Not really,” he says. “I really didn’t understand what you meant, though.”

“You’re a starter,” Kageyama says. It sounds like a non-sequitur.

“So?”

“You keep talking about how your team isn’t as good as mine or Hinata’s,” Kageyama continues.

“ _So?_ ”

“You’re good enough,” Kageyama says. “You were good enough to play with us. You are good.”

Tadashi does not speak, and instead glances at him to see what expression he is wearing.

Kageyama looks earnest, like he wants Tadashi to understand what he is saying. He has those intense eyes and that deep frown he wears whenever he wishes he can send his thoughts directly to the other person rather than speak it all out.

“You’re talented,” Kageyama says. “I don’t want that to… to stop improving because you think this is enough to follow your new team. I don’t want you to become… s- sta-” He groans and looks down, frustrated. “I don’t want you to stop moving,” he settles on.

“You don’t want me to become _stagnant_?” Tadashi asks.

Kageyama looks up, expression clearing. He nods.

Tadashi turns his gaze to the poster again, not wanting to see Kageyama’s expression while he speaks. “I get what you’re saying,” he says. “Honestly, without you or Shouyou and Tsukki in my team, it feels different. All of you were ahead of me in every aspect and that made me want to improve. I wanted to stand on the court with you all. It felt lonely being left behind.”

“You practiced more than most of the others,” Kageyama adds.

“I did, right?” Tadashi agrees, a hint of smugness in his tone. “I practiced hard so I can be as good as all of you.” He pauses, then sighs. “And even then, I barely counted as a starter in Karasuno.”

“Yamaguchi…”

“No, seriously,” Tadashi insists. “I’m not delusional. I know what my limits are.”

“That doesn’t mean--”

“I’m working hard,” Tadashi interjects. “I’m working as hard as I could. Don’t expect me to be at your level.”

Kageyama grips his shoulder, making him look at his serious expression. “I know how good you are,” he says. “You got us almost as many points with your serve as I got spiking, and your receives are as good as Tsukishima’s.”

“Tsukki’s bad with receives,” Tadashi reminds him flatly.

“He’s a starter, just like you are,” Kageyama retorts.

Tadashi stares at him, at that focus and earnestness that makes no sense. “Why are you so obsessed with this?”

“I don’t want you to settle,” Kageyama answers, still so painfully sincere. “I- I wanted to play more, with you.”

Tadashi sucks in a breath, wanting to look away from Kageyama but unable to move his gaze. He feels trapped by those eyes. “Your team is too good,” he says, forcing a laugh. “You know as much as I do that if I were on your team, I’d be warming the bench.”

Kageyama does not argue with that. He himself sits on that bench, after all. If someone with polished skills like Kageyama cannot be on the court, then Tadashi probably won’t even be allowed on that bench. They have always had a difference in skill. Tadashi has accepted that long ago.

To soften the blow, Tadashi smiles and adds, “Besides, your university doesn’t have the courses I need, Kageyama-kun. I have my eyes set on my goal, too.”

The intensity seeps out as Kageyama tilts his head and asks, “Your goal?”

“You want to be a professional volleyball player, right?”

Kageyama nods.

“Well, I want to be a physical therapist,” Tadashi says. “Or something like that. I have my own fight to win.”

A mixture of confusion and awe passes through Kageyama’s expression. It feels as if he never even considered that Tadashi is aiming for something else but a volleyball-centric future. Maybe it’s how he thinks about everything. For him, volleyball has always been the end goal, and Tadashi not wanting the same thing must not make much sense.

“Oh,” Kageyama says. “You’re not playing volleyball to win anymore.”

Tadashi narrows his eyes and hits Kageyama on the arm lightly. “I _am_ going to play to win, of course. Who steps on the court to lose?”

Kageyama stares at him for a second and then turns his gaze back to the sports magazine on his side. “Ah,” he says. “That’s true.”

Tadashi bumps their sides together. “How about you? How’s your team?”

“Good,” Kageyama replies. “The coach wants to try putting me in as a wing spiker instead of a setter.”

“But you want to be the setter, right?” Tadashi asks.

“I’ll be what my team needs me to be,” he answers. “But I’ll always be a setter.”

Tadashi crosses his arms and nods. “Then, I guess you’ve got a lot of training to do, huh? You’re the one trying to snatch the setter role.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “I’m changing my training schedule.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard.”

“Yes, sir,” he says, a hint of teasing in his tone.

“Cheeky,” Tadashi mutters, crawling off the bed. He moves to climb the ladder to the top of the bunk, but before he does, he stops and looks at Kageyama again. He smiles. “Thank you for the food, as always.”

Kageyama looks away and nods.

He climbs up and settles on his bed, wondering if he could sleep easily after that conversation. He turns Kageyama’s words in his head, resisting the urge to put too much meaning in it. Kageyama does not have many friends outside of volleyball. Of course, he would want to play with his teammates more, especially since they went to Nationals together. It does not mean anything else.

While replaying their whole interaction, a question pops in his mind.

“Hey,” he calls out. “Are you still awake?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama answers.

“How did you know to buy fries?” Tadashi asks. Kageyama is observant on the court, but he is almost laughably oblivious everywhere else. Tadashi cannot imagine him remembering something as unimportant as that.

“I asked Tsukishima,” he answers with an undercurrent of annoyance. “Took me a long time to get it out of him.”

Outwardly, Tadashi laughs. Inside, he is screaming.

“I thought he was joking when he said you liked it soggy,” he adds. “But I remembered Hinata giving you leftover fries when we go to McDonalds.”

There is so much screaming inside his head. Tadashi’s face feels like it’s burning. A foolish voice repeats _I remembered_ like it’s something special, like this means something. Tadashi picks up a spare pillow at his side and puts it on his face, groaning quietly into it.

“...Yamaguchi?”

“Thanks again,” Tadashi says, only slightly strangled. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

 

☆☆☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆☆☆

They adjust to their new environment and get used to each other’s lifestyle.

Hitoka likes hanging out with her friends at the university, often going home while the other two are on their run. Tadashi initially worries over it, even offering to fetch her to walk her home, but she insists that their neighborhood is safe and she never goes home that late, anyhow.

Kageyama follows his routine with inhuman focus, waking up early and sleeping before 10. He cooks often enough that Hitoka and Tadashi have started shouldering most of the groceries to reimburse him. He is a neat person, as Tadashi suspected, but he often forgets to do his laundry. (Tadashi once saw him buying a new shirt because he had no clean ones left, which made Tadashi question his own taste in men.)

They divide chores equally between them using a cute chore chart Hitoka made for one of her classes, and they have a chat group where they notify each other of their schedule.

After a little while, Tadashi becomes completely comfortable in the small apartment they share.

 

“Hey,” Kageyama says, walking into the bathroom after knocking once. “Do you have--”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Tadashi exclaims, plastering himself on the wall and hoping the shower curtain is opaque enough to not show anything. “Why would you come in like that!”

“I need something from the medicine cabinet,” Kageyama says with a shrug, opening the cabinet and shuffling things around.

“What if Hitoka was the one taking a bath?!”

Kageyama pauses with his search, then says, “So what? There’s a shower curtain.”

“No,” Tadashi says firmly. “That is not the right answer.”

“How is this different from locker rooms?”

“I--” Tadashi flounders, narrowing his eyes at Kageyama’s silhouette. “It just is.”

Kageyama sighs, like Tadashi is the one being impossible. “Fine,” he says. “Lock the door next time.”

“I will,” Tadashi grumbles, waiting for Kageyama to shut the door before he crouches down and covers his face with his hands.

 

Sometimes, he gets so tired from classes and practice that the only reason he doesn’t trip on his own feet is how used he’s gotten to their apartment. He can navigate the place with his eyes closed, and he really does so when he is sleepy from too much work.

It is one such time when it first happens: the laundry mishap.

Kageyama stares at him from where he is sitting on the floor beside their living room table. Hitoka notices this and turns towards Tadashi too, scrutinizing him from head to toe.

“You’re wearing Kageyama-kun’s jersey,” Hitoka notes. She narrows her eyes, tapping her chin with a finger. “Looks good.” She then goes back to typing on her laptop without another word.

“Mm,” Kageyama agrees with a nod, a few seconds later. “Did you do my laundry?”

Tadashi looks down at his shirt, wondering how he didn’t realize this wasn’t his. He turns his head and picks at the fabric on his back, seeing Kageyama’s name on it. Embarrassment threatens to rise to the surface, but he grits his teeth and wills it away. Sharing clothes is totally normal for people who live together, right? _Right_.

“I went to the laundromat so I brought yours too,” Tadashi says. “Your pile was full.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama says, smiling that tiny smile again.

Tadashi is immune to it by now. He _is_.

 

One Friday, when Tsukki and Shouyou message him about meeting up, Tadashi goes to the train station at the halfway point between their universities and waits for them inside the convenience store across the street. He buys a pack of band-aids and a new hot compress, remembering how depleted his personal first aid kit is.

Tsukki arrives first, mentioning that Shouyou went with Hitoka to peek at Kageyama’s new team.

Tadashi laughs. “Why didn’t you join them?”

“It’s so stupid,” Tsukki grumbles.

“And yet you’re lonely, being left alone,” Tadashi says.

Tsukki kicks him on the shin lightly. “How about you? I thought Yachi would have asked you to come with them.”

Tadashi shakes his head. “She probably wanted us to have time alone before they arrive?”

“Ah,” Tsukki says. “I guess so. Should we go to the restaurant now?”

“Sure.”

They walk in silence for a while, navigating the familiar streets with ease. When they get a table in the restaurant though, Tsukki eyes him thoughtfully and asks, “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” he answers immediately. “Come on, I tell you everything in the chat, I promise.”

Tsukki hums doubtfully but doesn’t comment further.

“How’s the team? Has Oikawa-san tried to murder Ushijima-san yet?” He smiles as soon as Tsukki groans, knowing full well that he has diverted the attention.

“I think he’s scheming,” Tsukki says, leaning forward like this is a secret. “I think he’ll put something in the protein powder one of these days to kill the whole team.”

Tadashi laughs. “Is it that bad?”

“Not really,” Tsukki answers with a shrug. “It took some time to get used to the team, but they’re all too competitive not to work together to win.”

“You say that like you’re not just as competitive as them,” Tadashi teases.

“I’m not,” Tsukki says flatly. “Don’t lump me in with those monsters.”

 

When the other three arrive, Tsukki takes one look at Kageyama before narrowing his eyes and moving to Tadashi’s side, intoning “ _fine”_ under his breath like a curse. Hitoka sees this and immediately giggles, while Kageyama and Shouyou look on confused.

“So, King,” Tsukki greets. “Long time no see.”

Kageyama does not rise to bait, simply nodding and moving to sit down in front of Tadashi. Hitoka sits on the head of the table beside Tsukki and Shouyou moves to the empty seat next to Kageyama.

“Nice shirt,” Tsukki adds.

“What?” Kageyama asks suspiciously.

It is only then that Tadashi notices. The shirt is black with an obscure design. It fits Kageyama but the sleeves are snug enough that his biceps looks more pronounced. Tadashi remembers wearing it often when he and Tsukki hung out back in high school.

“That’s my shirt,” Tadashi explains.

“Oh,” Kageyama says, looking down at the shirt. “I guess.” He leaves it at that.

Tsukki side-eyes Tadashi. Hitoka continues to giggle in amusement. Shouyou snatches the menu and ignores all of them in favor of choosing what to order.

 

After eating, Shouyou arbitrarily decides to invite himself over to their place for a sleepover. Tsukki tries to talk him out of it, but Hitoka gets excited at the idea and Kageyama also agrees without much fuss. Tadashi shrugs and follows them. It would be fun to spend more time with the two and go back to Miyagi together.

“This is a nice place!” Shouyou exclaims, stepping inside and looking around their apartment. “Sorry to intrude,” he says, bowing down quick.

“Sorry to intrude,” Tsukki echoes.

Kageyama walks directly to their room without doing anything to make their guests welcome, so Tadashi takes it upon himself to give them a brief tour and offer them drinks and a seat on their couch. Hitoka helps him with making some juice using the cheap powder they buy from the grocery when Kageyama isn’t looking.

They place the juice on the table and Hitoka settles on Shouyou’s other side. Tadashi sits on the floor, listening to them talk about their university life.

Minutes later, Kageyama gets out of their room wearing jogging pants and a loose black shirt. He stops at the side of the couch, looking at Tadashi expectantly.

“Uh,” Tadashi says, blinking up at him. “Really?”

“Why not?” Kageyama asks. “It’s training. I can’t skip it.”

“Tadashi can,” Tsukki replies, turning towards him with an unimpressed expression.

“We have guests,” Tadashi adds.

“Oh! Are you jogging?!” Shouyou bounces up from the couch and moves towards Kageyama. “Can I join? We haven’t raced in a while!”

Kageyama glances at Tadashi with a frown, but he nods at Shouyou. “Sure,” he says. “I won’t wait for you.” Without another word, he walks to the door and leaves.

“Stupid-yama! I’ll catch you!” Shouyou leans quickly towards Tsukki and kisses him on the cheek before running towards the door.

“Don’t die,” Tsukki calls out to his back.

Hitoka sighs happily, smiling at Tsukki. “It must be nice, having a boyfriend.”

Tsukki raises an eyebrow at her. “Out of the three of us, you’re the only one who doesn’t want a boyfriend.”

“Having a _partner_ , then? A lover?” Hitoka scrunches up her nose. “There is no good gender neutral term.”

“Partner sounds good to me,” Tadashi says. “It sounds more natural.”

“So, then, the two of you haven’t found _partners_ yet?” Tsukki asks.

“Ahhh,” Hitoka sighs, cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. “I’m no good. I haven’t met anyone I like…”

“No one like Kiyoko-san?” Tsukki asks, smirking. “She shattered the standards, huh?”

Hitoka’s whole face turns red. “Shut up.” She points to Tadashi helplessly. “Ask him about _his_ crush!”

Tsukki’s smirk falters as he turns a concerned expression at Tadashi. “You still have that crush?”

“I’m handling it,” Tadashi gripes. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Tsukki grumbles. “Sure. You share clothes now, right? How’s that going for you?” His tone borders on mean, but they know him well enough that they hear the worry behind the harsh tone.

“We don’t share clothes,” Tadashi says. “Our laundry mixes up sometimes. We live together. It’s normal.”

“And jogging together as routine, too?”

“It’s the same as what we did in high school,” Tadashi defends.

“ _Alone_ , at night,” Tsukki adds.

Tadashi glowers at him. “I’m _handling_ it.”

“We’re just worried about you,” Hitoka says kindly. “We know Kageyama-kun can be… clueless, sometimes.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Tadashi says with a sigh. “I’m fine, really. This isn’t an intervention, is it?”

“No,” Tsukki says, dismissively. “I know you can handle that guy.”

“But we want you to be careful.” Hitoka reaches forward and tugs at his arm until he stands up and sits in between them. It’s better this way, being sandwiched between two of his closest friends. He feels less adrift with his feelings, more grounded. “Living together with your crush is intense.”

Tadashi slumps to her side, leaning his head on her shoulder. “Kageyama _is_ intense.”

“You have really bad taste in men,” Tsukki says.

Hitoka giggles. “You have better taste in women,” she adds teasingly.

“Excuse me,” Tadashi says. “You’re gay. I have bad taste in women too.”

Hitoka laughs harder, almost enough to dislodge him, but then she puts a hand on top of his head, brushing his hair gently. “Will you ever tell him how you feel?”

“Will you ever tell Kiyoko-san?” he shoots back.

“I might,” she replies. “I’m giving myself a time limit.”

“Hm,” Tsukki speaks up, nudging his side. “Do that, too. Make a bet with Yachi.”

“Oh! That’s good! Whoever confesses first doesn’t have to pay the monthly rent!” Hitoka grins.

“That’s unfair,” Tadashi complains. “You’re not living with Kiyoko-san.”

“Which makes confessing hard! Meeting up is hard enough with groups, so I can’t ask her out easily!”

Tadashi pinches her waist, earning a squeal as she moves away from him. “If he becomes uncomfortable because of me confessing, he’ll move out. _Then_ what would happen to our rent?”

Hitoka freezes. “That’s true…”

“Right,” Tadashi says. “So I’m not doing it.”

“You’re sure he won’t reciprocate?” Tsukki asks.

“Can you imagine him dating anyone?” Tadashi says. “I can’t.” This is a lie. He has imagined himself and Kageyama going on multiple dates, from realistic dinner dates to the more unrealistic cheesy Disney Sea dates.

Tsukki and Hitoka looks at him with twin knowing expressions, like they could hear his thoughts.

“I’ve always thought he was only interested in volleyball,” Tsukki says after a few moments. “He’ll marry the court if he can.”

“Yeah,” Hitoka agrees. “Me too. He’s similar to Shou-chan but he’s…”

“Worse?” Tsukki supplies, with a smirk.

Hitoka laughs. “He has a single-minded focus on volleyball,” she says generously.

Tadashi sighs, dejected. “See? I can’t win.”

Hitoka puts an arm around him, hugging him close, while Tsukki pats him on the leg. “There, there,” she says. “It’s okay. You’ve got us.”

 

A few minutes later, Shouyou comes in first with an “I win!” before spotting their cuddle pile and pointing at them with an over-the-top, “Cheating!”

Tsukki nods indulgently and motions for him to come closer. “You can sit beside me here,” he says, patting on the arm rest. Shouyou leaps forward and sits on his lap instead.

Hitoka giggles and watches them happily, not taking her arm away from Yamaguchi’s shoulders. She continues to play with his hair while they listen to the boyfriends bicker.

The four are so caught up in their own chaos that they don’t even notice Kageyama until he closes the door to their room with a light thud.

“He’s angry because I won,” Shouyou shares, laughing into Tsukki’s chest.

Tadashi stares at the door, unease filling him.

 

Tadashi takes as much time as he could preparing for bed, brushing his teeth longer than he normally does. He waits until Hitoka is in bed, and Shouyou and Tsukki are sleeping in the living room, before he goes to their bedroom.

“Uh,” he says, upon noticing Kageyama is still awake. “You didn’t say _I’m home_.”

The moment the words come out of his mouth, he realizes that it has been bothering him since Kageyama arrived earlier. It is a little thing, but it always feels important. This is their home, and the reminder feels good.

Kageyama looks up at him, eyes widening a fraction. He seems to sigh, all at once, like his whole body was releasing tension. He looks like a weight is taken off his back. “I’m home,” he says, quiet like a whisper. He stares and waits for Tadashi’s response as if this is important to him, too.

Tadashi smiles, nodding approvingly. “Welcome home.”

☆☆☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆☆☆

Admitting that she was trying to find a chance to confess to her long-time crush opens the floodgates for Hitoka and Tadashi.

He has been quietly pining for years now, and while he vaguely knew that Hitoka can see it, he never considered talking to her about it. The whole thing is embarrassing, after all. He is the first one to admit that, most of the time, liking Kageyama feels like a big mistake on his part.

Her crush, on the other hand, is _that_ Kiyoko-san, whose smile can melt the coldest of hearts. (Tadashi will bet on Kageyama having as beautiful a smile as hers, but he likes to keep that opinion to himself.) If Tadashi did not have a crush on Hitoka in their first year, he thinks maybe he would have joined the second years in crushing on their manager.

Now, though, after she opens up about her crush, he feels more comfortable talking to her about his own hopeless situation.

So, they gossip.

It feels good to let it all out, honestly. Having someone to alternately complain to and wax poetic with is a very cathartic experience. He and Hitoka has always been close, especially during their third year when he helped her find a new manager for the team, but now it feels like they are even closer.

“He _went in_?” Hitoka asks, giggling into her hands. She pushes her tea cup further towards the center of the table in fear of accidentally dropping it because of her laughter. “He just went in?”

Tadashi nods. “He did! And he was all--” He lowers his voice in an imitation of Kageyama’s, “ _The bathroom’s like a locker room, Yamaguchi._ ”

Hitoka laughs harder, hiding her whole face now. Her cheeks are red and a few tears escape her eyes. “Oh, Kageyama-kun,” she sighs. She reaches over and pats his hand. “I feel your pain, sweetie.”

“He’s just so--” Tadashi groans. “Sometimes I want to hit him.”

“But also kiss him?” Hitoka asks, grinning.

“No!”

“Oh, really? Who was staring at him yesterday during dinner, huh?” She pokes at his arm teasingly. “I see you, Tadashi-kun. I see you.”

“Shut up!” Tadashi stands up and tackles her on the couch, tickling her sides. “I don’t wanna hear that from you, Miss Her-Moles-Are-Gifts-From-God.”

Hitoka giggles and tries to swat him away, but Tadashi is stronger. They continue wrestling and laughing until they hear the door open.

They freeze.

“I’m home,” Kageyama greets, staring at them. He is frozen in the doorway too.

Tadashi lets go of Hitoka and stands up. “Welcome home!” He wipes at the stray tears on the side of his eyes, smiling at Kageyama. “How was practice?”

Kageyama blinks, looking at him then at Hitoka. “It was fine,” he says. “I’m going out again.”

“Hm? Where are you going?”

“Grocery,” he answers. “I forgot to buy, uh, milk.”

“I’ll join you!” Tadashi offers, already walking to the door to get his shoes. “I need to buy something for a class.”

“Are you… sure?” Kageyama frowns at him in confusion.

“Yeah,” Tadashi says, sitting down on the foyer to put on his shoes. “Can we go by the stationery store? All my pens are dying.”

Kageyama stares at him for a few more seconds before nodding. “Okay. Let’s go.”

(Later, Tadashi sees Kageyama chug a half-filled bottle of milk before putting away the new one.)

 

Hitoka’s time-limit, it turns out, is a year after their high school graduation. She resolves to either get over her crush before their first year in college ends, or confess to Kiyoko-san. The closer it gets, the harder the decision becomes.

Tadashi offers all the support he can give. From one hopelessly pining fool to another, he helps her list wooing techniques and plan grand romantic confessions. He cheers her up whenever she feels like giving up, and repeatedly tells her how much of a catch she is.

With that, his time gets divided into classes, volleyball practice, and hanging out with Hitoka in the afternoon.

If it gives him less time at home pining over his own crush, well… it’s a good side effect.

It’s not like Kageyama goes home early, anyway. Their chat group gets filled with “We’re hanging out, will probably be late” from Tadashi and Hitoka, or “practicing late, will eat dinner outside” from Kageyama.

He misses Kageyama’s food, for sure, but Hitoka makes sure to treat him to different cafés to distract him.

 

On one rare occasion when Hitoka goes home to Miyagi and Tadashi stays in their apartment, he wakes up to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

Following the delicious scent, he goes down the bunk bed and walks to the kitchen.

Kageyama is wearing the Hello Kitty apron as usual, though he’s wearing sweatpants and a white shirt this time. “Good morning,” he greets, glancing at him briefly. “This will be ready soon.”

“Have you gone jogging?” Tadashi asks, rubbing at his eyes. He yawns. “You usually just drink protein shake in the morning, right?”

Shrugging, Kageyama flips the pancake and expertly sets the bacons aside on a plate. “It’s raining.”

Tadashi looks out and notices the gloomy atmosphere outside for the first time. The smell of breakfast was too distracting. Even so, this does not really answer Tadashi’s question. “You _insist_ on training. I saw you running outside wearing a raincoat while there was a storm.”

“I take a break too, occasionally.”

Tadashi leans on the wall, watching Kageyama suspiciously. “Really? Sounds fake.”

Kageyama sighs, but a smile tugs at his lips. “I’m going to jog with my team this afternoon.”

“Nice,” Tadashi says. “You’re really getting along well with them, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “It was… It was hard at first,” he adds.

Tadashi knows that. Kageyama talks about his team often enough, but at the start it was awe of their skill, and then it was frustration with himself for not being the best setter they have. It rarely was about his personal relationship with them. He did not have a Hinata, who made him feel invincible, or a Tsukki who pushed his buttons to make him open up.

“Sometimes,” Kageyama says quietly, stacking the pancakes and keeping his eyes on his task, “I think about what you’d say, if you were in my team.”

Tadashi blinks. “What?”

His back goes stiff and his hands stop with the motion, the spatula discarded at the side of the stove. “Sorry,” he says.

“What are you saying sorry for?” Tadashi does not understand Kageyama at all.

“Was it insensitive, what I said?” Kageyama turns towards him, frowning deeply. He looks a mixture of confused and frustrated. “I’m still not good with figuring that out.”

It says a lot about their relationship that Tadashi’s first reaction to this is _pure pride_. He feels so proud of Kageyama for registering the possibility, and then asking about it and admitting to a weakness. Tadashi knows he’s capable of it, and has even seen him do this a few times in high school, but it still makes him so happy to watch Kageyama grow.

“It wasn’t insensitive,” Tadashi answers, replaying Kageyama’s earlier sentence. “You didn’t say anything bad.”

Kageyama hums thoughtfully. “You’re really good with people,” he says. “So I think about what you’d do when you meet my teammates.”

“See, that’s flattering,” Tadashi says. “Not insensitive at all.” He pauses, belatedly registering the compliment. “Oh, uh. Thanks?” With iron will, he forces the embarrassment down.

“It helps,” Kageyama adds. He goes back to putting the spatula and skillet in the sink before taking the plate with the bacon and pancakes.

Tadashi gets plates and forks for them, following Kageyama to the living room. “So, have I overtaken Suga-senpai as your role model?” he asks teasingly.

Kageyama places the dishes on the table and sits down on the couch, angling a smile at Tadashi. It’s the new and improved one, that brighter one, the one that reaches his eyes; the path to Tadashi’s destruction. He doesn’t answer, simply taking a plate and piling it with food.

Forcing himself to look away, Tadashi takes his plate and does the same, hoping that his heart would stop beating too fast.

☆☆☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆☆☆

Everything becomes much more chaotic and busy once midterms roll around. He has to hunker down and memorize anatomy terms he has never cared about before. He has an easy load this semester, to help him ease into the new style of living, but it is still a huge leap.

The change in his priorities is obvious. Team meetings and trainings are suspended in favor of study groups. Weighing the upcoming competition and his school requirements is easy, because the university and his team has a clear policy of putting academics first. It feels weird to walk by the gym after class and not hear sounds from within. Everyone, from the seniors to the freshmen, are focused on their exams.

It is so different from high school.

He misses cramming for tests with the other Karasuno students. He misses saying, “if you get this one right, we can play one set”. He misses sitting inside a cramped room, rubbing elbows with Kageyama or Shouyou.

Hitoka doesn’t have many exams, but her subjects require more hands-on projects and presentations. She spends increasingly more time in her group mate’s places than their apartment, and when she comes home, she locks herself inside her room.

Kageyama, surprisingly, seems to be doing better than Tadashi expected. He takes time to study when he comes home, and he has completely removed jogging at night for the moment. He has made friends in his team who helps him out with balancing volleyball practice with his studies.

(Tadashi is proud of this, too, but he feels lonely all the same.)

 

“Where’s Kageyama-kun?” Hitoka slumps on the couch, laying her head on the pillow on Tadashi’s lap. She stares up at him with a slight pout. “I miss him.”

“You didn’t miss me?” Tadashi asks, feigning offense.

She scrunches up her nose. “You’re kinda like a mom, you know? You hover.”

Tadashi laughs. “I _don’t_ hover,” he protests.

“You do!” she exclaims, poking his chin with a finger. “You left tea outside my room with a post-it note, and you bought me a new set of hair ties. You sent me a message yesterday asking me what time I was going home!” She snickers. “Tadashi-kun, you’re like my mom.”

“Shut up.”

“Did you do it for Kageyama-kun, too?” she asks, closing her eyes and smiling serenely.

“I did not hover around him,” he says. “I was busy studying.” He did the groceries this week and bought Kageyama’s favorite protein shake formula. At night, he heated up some milk to share while they were studying.

Hitoka giggles quietly. “Sure, sure,” she says, clearly not believing one word he’s saying. “You sleep in one room. Of course you didn’t do anything.” She goes quiet for a moment, and Tadashi thinks she must have fallen asleep before she repeats, “Where’s Kageyama-kun?”

“Practicing with his team, probably. They’re going far in the tournament.” With the weakness in Tadashi’s current team and their unlucky draw of opponents, they lost in the first round in a close match. It is disappointing, but not unexpected. He’ll find a way to be better next year.

“Are they going to go against Shou-chan’s team?” Hitoka asks.

“If they win the next one, I think,” Tadashi says. He has not been following it closely, but he remembers Tsukki mentioning it in their conversation.

“Ohhh,” Hitoka says, yawning. “Let’s watch their game. Cheer on Kageyama-kun.”

“You’re not cheering on your best friend?”

Hitoka smiles. “You’re not cheering for yours, either.”

Tadashi shrugs. “Roommate duties,” he says.

“Right. Sure. We’ll go with that.” She yawns again, turning her head away and settling further in the couch. “I’m gonna sleep.”

“This is not a good place to sleep,” he says, shaking her shoulder lightly. “Your neck will hurt tomorrow.”

“No,” she whines. “We’re waiting for Kageyama-kun.”

He sighs and places a hand on her hair, massaging her scalp. “Fine.”

“Yes, good. Continue that.” She hums. “Wake me up when he arrives.”

 

In the end, they both fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the night to see Kageyama’s shoes already on the doorway. Hitoka goes back to her bedroom with some choice words about clueless boys who don’t appreciate their sweet roommates, and Tadashi tiptoes into their shared room.

He whispers, “Welcome home,” before climbing to his bed.

☆☆☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆☆☆

Kageyama’s team reaches the semifinals with Shouyou and Tsukki’s team as their opponent.

Of course, this means Tadashi and Hitoka are right there in the audience screaming their support. They even have a fancy banner Hitoka made that says “No matter what, Karasuno wins!”. However, the reverse of it says “ _Kageyama Tobio For The Win!_ ” with a drawing of curry and karaage at the bottom. They’re saving it for later, for maximum impact.

Shouyou and Tsukki see them as soon as they’re on the court, and Shouyou waves at them enthusiastically, shouting their names. They wave back just as excitedly, laughing when Tsukki moves towards his other teammates and pretends not to know them.

Kageyama is too focused to notice anyone else. Tadashi watches him warm up at the side, and he worries more than ever. This is an important game, and on paper, Shouyou’s team is by far the stronger one. Oikawa is their setter, and they have Ushijima who is one of the best spikers in Japan. Tsukki is on the bench because they have blockers who are as effective or even better. No one even knows where they’ll use Shouyou most of the time.

Facing his former teammates and his idol, Tadashi can see why this is one of the most stressful games in Kageyama’s life.

But Tadashi can see, too, how different he is. How different his team acts around him.

He is focused, but not entirely scary. The other setter bumps their sides together and whispers something to him that makes him relax a bit. Their captain pats him on the back encouragingly.

Kageyama speaks politely with them, and helps the others warm up.

When the game starts, the senior setter is put in instead of Kageyama.

 

Kageyama’s team loses the first set, and Kageyama gets sent in for the second. His presence infuses new energy into their team and they win that one by five points. As the team huddle and hug in celebration, the joy on Kageyama’s face is radiant enough that Tadashi can see it from the stands. The captain shakes his shoulder and whispers something to him that makes him look down in bashful embarrassment.

He looks up, then, and sees the two of them again with their ridiculous banner. “Kageyama Tobio for the win!” Tadashi and Hitoka scream at him.

He smiles and nods decisively, as if saying _I’ll win this_.

 

The teams fight hard and fast. Shouyou’s spikes are ruthlessly strong and precise, and Oikawa is as sharp as ever. Ushijima takes a few points by simple overwhelming attacks. Kageyama holds on, leading his team to score and fight back.

It is not enough.

They lose the third set, the scores reaching thirty before it gets decided. It’s a close fight, but it’s still a loss.

Tadashi watches helplessly as Kageyama bites his lip and walks out of the court with tears in his eyes.

 

Hitoka leaves to meet up with Shouyou and celebrate their win. Tadashi wonders if it really is her plan or if she wants him to have some alone time with Kageyama. He is not sure if the gesture is nice or cruel.

He walks out of the stadium and waits for Kageyama beside their bus, sending him a quick message asking him if he wants to go home together.

After a few minutes, he is wondering whether he should go home when he hears familiar voices. He looks around, and realizes Tsukki and Kageyama are talking at the other side of the bus. They haven’t noticed him.

He walks closer, unsure whether he should make his presence known or listen more.

“I’ll probably move out next semester.”

Kageyama’s words make him freeze.

“You haven’t told them, right?” Tsukki asks, a sneer clear in his tone. “Don’t decide without informing your roommates. That’s rude.”

“I know,” Kageyama says, voice hard. “I haven’t found the time. We’ve been busy practicing and--” He sighs. “Don’t gloat, asshole.”

“I’m not gloating. I said you did good, right? I was even praising you, Kageyama.”

“It sounds like lies when it comes from you,” Kageyama grumbles.

“Your team is good,” Tsukki says.

“But yours is better.”

“No doubt.” Tsukki shrugs. “When that other setter graduates and you transform all of them into monsters, I’m sure you’ll be an even harder opponent to win against.”

“I’ll see you next year,” Kageyama says. “You better be on the court by then.”

Tsukki bows mockingly. “As you wish, your majesty.”

Kageyama tries to kick him, but hits only air. “I don’t understand why Yamaguchi puts up with you.”

“We’ve got history,” Tsukki answers blandly. “The question is why he puts up with _you_.”

Something changes in Kageyama’s posture, tightening up like he wants to fight or he wants to run away. “I don’t know,” he says. Tadashi is too far away to see his expression, but he sounds lost. “It’s fine. He won’t have to for much longer.”

Tsukki sighs heavily. “Talk to your roommates first, asshole.”

“I _know_ ,” Kageyama replies, and this time he does successfully hit Tsukki on the arm with a swift punch. “Go back to your team.”

Tsukki hits him on the head as revenge then runs towards the stadium without looking back.

Tadashi stares at Kageyama’s stiff form for a moment, before sending a quick _“I’ll head home first. See you there.”_ to Kageyama.

☆☆☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆☆☆

They do not talk about it that day, or that week. Life goes on normally as if Kageyama is not planning to leave them and their home for some other place. Tadashi buries it in his mind, trying to focus on school and practice instead of Kageyama’s words. Tsukki hasn’t said anything yet either, which means he is letting Kageyama have time to talk about this with them.

“Are you nervous for me or are you nervous about school?” Hitoka asks, shifting her hair clip around her hair and looking at the mirror propped on the table to see which side looks best.

He cannot say what’s really on his mind, so instead he says, “You’ll do fine.”

“ _Fine_ is not a goal,” Hitoka says. “I need Kiyoko-san to fall in love with me.”

“You’re going to seduce her using a hair clip?”

“I don’t know,” she says, dropping her forehead on the table in despair. “She’s so pretty. She sees herself in the mirror everyday. It’s impossible to look anywhere near her level.”

He pats her on the back. “You have your own charm. You’re the cutest girl I know!”

“Really?” she asks quietly.

“Yes!” he says. “You are the cutest girl in Japan.”

She looks up then, scowling at him. “I’m not. I can never date her.”

“You _can_!” He reaches forward and takes the hair clip, putting it on her. “Kiyoko-san has always had a soft spot for you. You won’t know what would happen unless you try.”

She nods determinedly and glances over to the mirror to brush the sides of her hair to perfection. She applies makeup while they rehash her plan for today.

 

Later, before she goes out, she puts a hand on his shoulder and says, “Kageyama-kun has always had a soft spot for you too, you know?” and leaves with a wink.

 

Kageyama arrives while Tadashi is sitting on the couch, obsessively checking his phone for any updates from Hitoka. He looks up when the door opens and forces a smile on his face. “Welcome home,” he says.

“I’m home,” Kageyama replies with a slight nod. He takes off his shoes and puts on his slippers. His voice is rough, and unusually quiet. Tadashi narrows his eyes and stares, noting the redness of his cheeks and the sweat dripping down his arms.

Out of instinct more than anything else, Tadashi rises up and walks towards him, stopping close enough to see Kageyama’s half-lidded eyes. He reaches forward to touch Kageyama’s forehead and, sure enough, his temperature is high.

“I’m fine,” Kageyama says quickly, stepping back and away. “I’m gonna go sleep.”

Tadashi grabs his arm to stop him from moving even further. “You have to change. And eat something. Were you—” He feels a slight tremble under his hand. “Sit first.” He pulls Kageyama gently towards the couch. “Were you running?”

“Yes.” Kageyama scoots away from him, plastering himself on the other arm rest. “You’re being bossy again.”

“I wouldn’t have to be if you weren’t _sick_ ,” Tadashi shoots back, glaring.

“I’m going to sleep it off,” Kageyama says. “It’s just a fever.”

“Did you run with a fever?”

Kageyama shakes his head.

Tadashi thinks of when Kageyama’s practice ended and what time it is now. He does a quick calculation. “How long have you been running?” It’s a cold night, too, and Kageyama is only wearing shorts and a thin shirt. “ _Where_ did you start running?”

“From the university,” Kageyama mutters, sounding at least regretful. “I needed it.”

“You _needed_ it? You needed to over-exert yourself and give yourself a fever?” Tadashi’s voice rises in pitch, but he cannot help it. The thought of Kageyama running from his university to their place only wearing thin clothes makes him want to shake the other boy and scold him.

Kageyama scowls. “I thought it would help me think.”

Tadashi gapes. “What did you have to think about for that long?” All competitions are done and Kageyama has been selected to be their main setter going forward. As far as he knows, Kageyama is doing well enough in his classes. What else would he be… Oh.

“I’m thinking of moving out,” he says, echoing the thought from Tadashi’s head. “The team offered me a place in the sports dorm.”

“They’ve always offered you a place in the sports dorm,” Tadashi says, remembering his conversations with Kageyama back then. The sports scholarship he was offered included a chance to stay in the dormitory, but their apartment is bigger and cheaper. “What changed?”

“I’m the official setter now,” Kageyama answers simply, looking away.

Tadashi knows that look. “That’s not the only reason.”

Kageyama grits his teeth and refuses to answer.

He’s never going to win this one, though. They both know how stubborn Tadashi could be, and Kageyama has _never_ won against him in a contest of wills. Tadashi stares him down, reaching over to grip his arm.

“Kageyama,” he says. One word. He says it slowly, with clear resolution in his tone.

It takes a few more minutes before Kageyama breaks. When he does, he pulls his arm away and looks Tadashi right in the eye. His voice is clearer than before, but just as quiet.

“Wouldn’t it be better? To have the apartment to yourselves?” He sounds sure about this, like he doesn’t need a reply at all.

Well, too bad. Tadashi is giving him one anyway. “No! Why would you even think that?!”

“You’re dating,” he says, matter of fact. “You’d want to be alone with each other.”

Tadashi stares.

He stares long and hard.

“ _What_?!”

Kageyama grumbles and looks down in between them, glaring at the couch cushion as if it personally offends him. “I’ve seen how you move around each other,” he says. “It’s like Hinata with Tsukishima.”

Tadashi cannot believe this is happening. “Kageyama, she’s a _lesbian_. Right now, she’s trying her hardest to get a chance to date a _girl_ she likes. How do you not know this?”

His whole expression crumples in confusion, like he cannot comprehend Tadashi’s words at all. “But…” He flounders, mouth opening and closing as if he wants to say something but cannot figure out what to say. “You were sleeping together here.”

“What?” Tadashi tries to think of when that was, and cannot help but hit Kageyama’s arm when he remembers. “We were waiting for _you_! We wanted to hang out _with you_ , you clueless—” He groans in frustration, clenching his fists to stop himself from hitting Kageyama again. “Even if she _was_ straight, I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t be together. We’re just friends.”

Kageyama frowns even harder than before, glaring at Tadashi. “You cuddle all the time! What was I supposed to think?! People don’t just do that!”

“They do!” Tadashi shouts back. “Friends cuddle! Shouyou cuddles with Hitoka and me too, and if you weren’t such a— _Argh.”_ He breaks off, one hand pulling at his hair. “We would have invited you to join us.”

That makes Kageyama stop, expression turning neutral. The argument already has affected him though and his face seems even redder than before.

Tadashi breathes deeply and reaches out to touch his forehead again. He forces himself to calm down. “We can talk about this later,” he says. “You need to change into clean clothes. I’ll heat up milk and get you crackers so you won’t sleep on an empty stomach.”

When Kageyama does not move, Tadashi takes him by the arm and drags him to their room, pushing him inside and giving him a stern look. “We’ll talk about it later,” he says.

He closes the door but not before he hears Kageyama grumble a quiet “ _bossy_ ”.

 

Tadashi heats up milk and gets some crackers as promised, putting both on a plate so he can open the door to their room. Kageyama has changed into his pajamas and is lying on his bed, staring up with a stormy expression on his face. His blanket is pushed down to his feet. He looks like a petulant child who doesn’t want to go to sleep.

“Here,” Tadashi says, sitting by his bedside and carefully putting the plate down.

“I’m not a child,” Kageyama mutters even as he sits up to take the milk and crackers. He moves to sip on the mug, then stops and says, “Thank you.”

He eats in silence, staring down at his lap and refusing to even glance at Tadashi. It may be because of embarrassment or annoyance. Tadashi is not entirely sure.

Even after finishing, Kageyama does not say more than another “thank you” as he passes over the plate and lies back down. He stares up at the underside of the top bunk again, resolutely tight-lipped.

Tadashi narrows his eyes, and considers his options.

First, he takes the plate and mug away, getting out of the room and leaving Kageyama on his own. If he wants to mull over or sulk, Tadashi will give him the time to do that.

He walks to the bathroom and checks the medicine cabinet for anything that would help a mild flu. Taking his time getting another glass of water, he turns back to the kitchen and waits.

He waits for about five minutes, and then he goes back in.

Wordlessly, he settles back down beside Kageyama and offers him the medicine.

“I’ll be fine,” Kageyama says. “I don’t need that.”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to train tomorrow if you sleep this off?” Tadashi asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kageyama grimaces and concedes, taking the capsule and popping it in his mouth. He stays seated, eyeing Tadashi warily.

The silence has gone on too long. Tadashi sighs and scoots back so he can look Kageyama in the eyes. He says, “I heard you and Tsukki talking, a few weeks ago.”

Kageyama’s frown deepens and he looks confused for a moment before he goes slack-jawed in shock. He stares at Tadashi with wide eyes.

“I’ve been wondering what you mean by that,” Tadashi says. “Me putting up with you, and such.”

“I was talking to him about my team,” Kageyama explains. “I was the setter for that game and we didn’t do that badly. The captain asked me about the sports dorms and Tsukishima heard.” He looks down at his lap. “It makes sense. I want to be better _with them_.”

Tadashi grits his teeth, insecurities rising to the surface without warning. “So, what? You don’t need us anymore because you have a new team?” Is it really that easy? Because Tadashi is not a nationally-ranked volleyball player and Hitoka is no longer their manager, Kageyama decides to leave them?

At the back of his mind, he realizes how irrational his thoughts are, knows that the stress of wondering about this for so long without any other information makes him think up the worst possible scenarios, but he can’t stop the emotions from spilling over. He _likes_ this place. He likes this home he made with Hitoka and Kageyama.

It takes a few seconds before Kageyama speaks, and when he does, it is with a bitter smile.

“I’m moving out so I can be someone who doesn’t need you.”

The words feel like arrows piercing Tadashi’s chest, attacking him from all sides. He feels cold, all of a sudden, like the air around him dropped in temperature for no reason. This whole time, Tadashi has been operating under the assumption that they were _friends_ , at least. He pined in secret and wanted to help Kageyama in anything he could, because at least they were _friends_.

Turns out, he’s just someone Kageyama will grow out of. He’s someone Kageyama will _not need_ anymore.

Tadashi moves to stand, hand quivering and face pale. He needs to get out of this room.

But Kageyama takes hold of his hand and does not let go. “Are you—” Kageyama’s eyes widen as he notices the tears falling down Tadashi’s cheeks. “You’re crying.”

“I’m not,” Tadashi says, even as he wipes tears with his other hand.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama says, the way he does when he’s not sure why he’s saying it. “Was that— Was I insensitive or should I explain better?” Tadashi would be proud, normally, but his insides feel like ice and all he can do is look down on the floor and continue crying.

Kageyama tightens his hold and pulls him towards the bed until he’s sitting. “Yamaguchi…”

“Do you have an explanation?” Tadashi asks, to get this over and done with. _Is there any other way to explain ‘I’m moving out because I don’t want to need you’? Does the mere presence of Tadashi make Kageyama feel stagnant? Is he really someone who can just be thrown away like this?_

“You’ve helped me a lot,” Kageyama starts. “We’re in different teams now, and you’re closer to Yachi than I am. You’re better at making friends. I don’t want to… I don’t want you to do all the work.”

Tadashi looks up, then, stunned to the point that his tears stop coming. “You don’t want to be dependent on me?” What’s this? A child rebelling against their parent, then? Tadashi feels the start of a headache coming.

“Yeah,” Kageyama answers.

“You haven’t been dependent on me for a while now, Kageyama-kun,” Tadashi says quietly. He wipes the remaining tear tracks with his palm and faces Kageyama properly.

Kageyama laughs, sad and soft, and says, “I’m more dependent on you than you think.”

Tadashi blinks. “What?”

“This house, having you and Yachi around, it made everything better,” he looks at their door, gazing intently as if he is imagining their living room beyond. “I’ve never lived with anyone like this.” Tadashi remembers the empty dark house and the lonely looking walls. “And I said before, didn’t I? When I’m with my team, I think about what you’d say. You’re… _important_.”

Tadashi stares at him, at his slight smile, at that vulnerable posture, at the fact that he’s saying all this to him. So, maybe, he misunderstood his earlier words, too, like how Kageyama misunderstood his and Hitoka’s relationship. Maybe _becoming someone who doesn’t need you_ is about his own growth and not about Tadashi’s purpose in his life.

Thinking about that, about the way Kageyama thinks so highly of him, he wants to ask Kageyama to stay. He wants to say _I need you too, so please don’t let me go_.

“You’re important to me, too,” he says, quietly.

And he doesn’t know if it is this significant moment, or the adrenaline from this emotional roller coaster of a night, or the fact that Hitoka is possibly already confessing her love to the person she has been pining for years, but Tadashi finds himself leaning forward and kissing Kageyama on the forehead. He lingers there for a second, closing his eyes.

With a jolt, he realizes what he’s doing, so he hastily adds, “Um! Pain, pain, go away!” like that was the idea all along.

Kageyama stares at him, wide-eyed.

Tadashi really wants to run away this time, but despite the shock, Kageyama’s hold is unwavering.

Slowly, solemnly, Kageyama leans just a bit closer and asks, “Yamaguchi, do you like me?”

And he can’t say no while looking at those eyes. He can’t say anything at all. Instead, he nods.

“Oh,” Kageyama says, sighing. “Me too. I like you.” He says it so easily, like it is a simple fact.

Tadashi narrows his eyes, annoyance filling him. “I like you in a _romantic way_ ,” he says, because today has been misunderstanding after misunderstanding and he’d like to stop it now. He has _cried_ once today, already. No, thanks. “I want to _kiss_ you, and go on dates with you. I _don’t_ like you just _as a friend._ ”

Kageyama smiles then, and Yamaguchi has never seen this one. It is the freaking final form. He looks relaxed and blissful, the joy reaching his eyes, his lips curved naturally. He looks _ecstatic_ because of Tadashi’s words, like this is a moment he has been waiting for, too. He looks _in love_. “Me, too,” he repeats. "I like you that way, too."

“Oh.”

Tadashi feels like he has died and reached heaven.

 

Later, when Hitoka arrives, she smiles and makes an O with her arms, jumping up and down in joy. Tadashi wants to jump with her, celebrate with her, but he cannot move from his position on the couch where Kageyama has his arms around Tadashi’s waist, and his head on Tadashi’s chest. Lying on the couch together like this is a bit uncomfortable, but Kageyama insisted, and Tadashi really did not want to fight with a sleepy, still-slightly-sick Kageyama. Besides, he actually likes it.

With a coy smile, Hitoka walks closer and whispers, “What’s happening here?”

Tadashi smiles down and brushes Kageyama’s hair with his fingers. “Making up for lost time, apparently,” he says.

“So I take it you got your answer too?” Hitoka asks.

“Yeah,” he says. Kageyama is smiling in his sleep, peaceful and happy in his arms. Today has been a series of painful misunderstandings, but Kageyama’s smile completely healed him. He feels like he’ll level up, just recharging here like this.

Hitoka pats him on the head and says, “Congratulations,” before going to her room to leave them be.

Shifting in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Tadashi, Kageyama mumbles, “I’m home.”

Tadashi leans his head forward to kiss the top of Kageyama’s head.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ tumblr at [moeblobmegane](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/).  
> Comments would be greatly appreciated! (I worked hard.... please i need s t r e n g t h)


End file.
